When We Collide
by LittleHyperBox
Summary: The things he has done in his past have made him hate himself. She is a 'freak', unaccepted in society. This is the story of how two misunderstood beings collided, and became one. BAD SUMMARY, I KNOW! Rated T for now...


This idea has been playing on my mind for a little while. I don't know whether it will work or not, I'll just have to wait and see what you guys think of it. It's a Jasper/Alice fanfiction. I will try to get the historical parts correct, but my knowledge on late 19th century American history is a little low. I have decided to change Alice's story quite a lot. She lives in England (England being my home and I do know quite a bit about what England was like at the time when Alice was human. I do not own any of the characters, all of which are owned by the great Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Jasper P.O.V.**_

Riding on my mare in the dead of night, the full moon seeming unbelievable low in the sky as it reflects on the lake, I notice three ladies. Why would three ladies be out in the night, especially when they have no male attendants with them? These are dangerous times, times which even as a Major in the Confederate Army, I do not understand fully myself. You have to be careful in choosing who you inflict your trust onto; one bad move or decision and your life is on the line. But these ladies are alone, they could be in distress and as a man, it is my duty to see if they need any assistance.

I approach them slowly, wanting them to know that I mean no harm. The three of them stay perfectly still as they watch me to get closer. I dismount my mare slowly, holding her reign with one hand. Bowing low to the ladies, I marvel in how beautiful they are. They look like dolls. There is a dark haired one, flanked either side of her are two blondes. The middle lady looks of Mexican origin, when the other two have more northern features.

"Rise soldier," the middle one says, almost in a commanding tone, yet tinged with softness and loveliness.

I do as she asks, lifting my head to meet her eyes. Her eyes are as I expected them to be; the dark colour of the people where she probably originated from.

"He's speechless," one of the blonde girls says. Her voice is slightly higher than the brunette, but just as lovely.

I turn my head slowly to glance at her. To my surprise, her eyes are the same dark tone as the middle one. Exactly the same tone. I would have thought her to perhaps have blue eyes, defiantly something lighter than the dark pools which drew me in.

I hear a chuckle, turning around to find the other blonde was smiling slightly at me. In a strange gesture she inclines her head towards me, inhaling my scent.

"Mmm," she sighs, as if my aroma pleases her. "Lovely."

I knew that these girls were different when I first laid my eyes on them. What kind of females could have such extraordinary beauty? But this gesture is going a little too far. I did not expect this, but who would? A stunning blonde comes and sniffs you, that certainly does not happen every day.

The middle one places her arm on the girl, a slightly cautious look in her eyes.

"Concentrate, Nettie," she says in her commanding voice. She was defiantly in charge of the other two, even though she was half a foot shorter and looked the youngest.

She studies my features, then my attire, nodding her head as if I agree with her.

"He looks right – young, strong, an officer..." her eyes flick to the other two's for a moment, as if her looks are communicating an idea or a thought. "And there's something more... do you sense it? He's ... compelling."

"Oh, yes," the one called Nettie says, leaning towards me again, a flash of something I think is mischief in her eyes.

"Patience," the brunette snaps, her voice harsher than before. "I want to keep this one."

I do not know what she means by that. Does she perhaps find me attractive and wishes to know me better? I would not say no to that offer, if it were true! Nettie frowns in annoyance, her eyes looking the other way, as if she is in some sort of sulk.

"You'd better do it Maria," says the other blonde. "If he's important to you. I kill them twice as often as I keep them."

_Kill them? _I know now that these ladies are dangerous, with their inhuman beauty and charms. Could they perhaps be like Lilith, the beautiful beings that lured men to their deaths with their looks?

"Yes, I'll do it," her voice is not as sharp as it was before, now it has a softer, resolved tone. "I really do like this one. Take Nettie away, will you? I don't want to have to protect my back while I'm trying to focus."

At this moment I am absolutely terrified. I do not know how to react. I have the instinct to run, though, knowing these ladies, they would probably catch up with me in no time.

"Let's hunt," Nettie says, enthusiasm dripping from her voice. She takes the other girls hand, as they take flight towards the city in the distance. I try not to think what they hunt in there.

"What is your name, soldier?" Maria asks me, taking a step closer to me, almost closing the gap between us, the two of us now inches apart.

"Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am," my voice a stammer. I am unable to be impolite to any female; my father would chide me if I was to treat them with disrespect.

"I truly hope you survive, Jasper," her hands now placed gently on my chest. I take a deep breath, trying to ignore the inappropriate thoughts that are swimming through my brain. "I have a good feeling about you."

Before I have a change to answer, she leans into my neck, pressing her ice cold lips against me. My body tenses as my breathing becomes slightly heavy, her kisses spurring more thoughts in my head. She pulls away from me for a split second, her eyes gazing up into mine. Her eyes, I can now see and are a horrifying shade of deep read, tinged with ebony.

"Jasper," she mouths with her ever so perfect lips, before placing them back on my neck, her teeth piercing my skin easily.

Then my torture began...

* * *

Please review! XD  
xxx


End file.
